


Partners in crime (danish version)

by Ceciliedr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arengeret ægteskab, Arranged Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falsk forhold, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliedr/pseuds/Ceciliedr
Summary: Lance og Pidge blev tvunget til at gifte sig og selv om det endte meget godt. Har de ikke tilgivet deres familier og samfundet for det. De skal nok få hævn.(There is also an english version)Denne historie vil ikke blive fortsat på dansk. Jeg beholder de her kapitler oppe og den engelsek version bliver selvfølgelig færdiggjort på et tidspunkt.





	1. Ballet

Pidge, bedre kendt som Katie krydser salen og bander over det indsnævrende kjoleliv. Balsalen er lystigt pyntet op, med lys og elegante buer af stof.

Pidge går op på tær og planter et let kys på Lances kind, han blinker kækt til hende. I det samme bryder folk omkring dem ud i bløde gips og mere misundelige lyde. 

Ikke underligt de er kendt som en de mest vellykket par i det her royale cirkus. I en verden af arrangeret ægteskaber, er de en eventyr historie. En fortælle om hvordan kærlighed stadig kan findes. 

Bare ærgerligt at det kun er en historie.

Pidge sender sin ægtemand af fem år sin mest luskede smil, netop som lord Hykler spytter den udsøgte festkage ud over dansegulvet. 

Lance smækker en hånd for munden og lyder som en pint gris, i hans forsøg på at dæmpe sin latter. Pidge blinker til ham og giver hans arm et klem. Da Lance igen kan få vejret, hvisker han konspiratorisk i hendes øre.

”Din seneste blanding?” Pidge trækker på skulderne, med den mest uskyldige mine hun kan frembringe. Resten af festgæster er gået fra deres blanding af forarvet ansigtsudtryk og slet skjult latter, til at stirre mistroisk på deres egne stykker kage. De sidste mange fester i disse fornemme kredse, har mindst en person fået enten mad eller drikkelse, med en lille smule ekstra. Det er et mysterium kun to mennesker kender løsningen på.

Lance ruller godmodigt øjne af hende og Pidge giver sin bedste ven en albue i siden. Hun kan stadig ikke tro sit held. Da hun som fjortenårig fik besked på at gifte sig med en adelssøn, hun aldrig havde mødt. Havde hun været parat til hvad som helst for at slippe for det. 

Heldigvis viste det sig at Lance var lige så meget imod det hele som hende. Så i stedet for en kontrollerende ægtemand, fik hun en ven og medskyldig. Så længe resten af verden ser dem som mand og kone, bliver de ladt i fred. Ikke at de lader alle andre i fred.

Pidges tante spytter i det samme sin vin ud over buffebordet og Pidge må støtte sig tungt til Lance for ikke at falde om af grin. Ikke at han klare sig meget bedre. Bare fordi deres ægteskab endte godt, betyder det ikke deres forældre og resten af samfundet er tilgivet for at tvinge dem til det.


	2. Vandballoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance og Pidge er med på en skovtur i den royale park og de er ude på numre.

”Endelig er det overstået,” Pidge smider sig på sengen og giver et stille suk af velvære fra sig, i det madrassen giver efter under hendes vægt.

Lance løsner sit slips og smider det på gulvet. ”Vi har oplevet værre.”

”Siger du,” Pidge skuler af ham ”du er ikke fanget i denne raderlighed.” Hun gør en gestus mod den indsværene kjole.

”Vil du havde mig til at slippe dig fri?”

”Ja tak.” Hun ruller om på maven og lader Lance gå i krig med de mange snøre på ryggen. Hun sukker svagt, da korsettet endelig løsner sig. Forbandede tingester. Hun ved ikke hvem der var mest skør, opfinderen, eller hvem end der fandt på at genindføre dem. Sadistiske bastater. Hun vil vædde med, at ingen af den nogensinde var tvunget til at gå med dem.

”Bedre?” Lance begynder at massegere hendes ømme ryg gennem inderkjolens stof. Pidge grynter bare til svar og nyder hans stærke fingre. ”Det er sent og min varme chokolade er ikke tæt på at være lige så god som Hunks, men jeg kan stadig lave dig noget?” Pidge mumler noget usammenhængende ned i dynen, men ordene tak og så er du sød, er helt klart blandt dem, så Lance sætter kurs mod køkkenet. Efter først at havde skiftet ud af det stive festtøj.

Pidge finder energien til at skifte til nattøj, bløde bukser og en overstor bluse. Ingen natkjoler til hende, ellers tak. Hun er dybt begravet i de bløde dundyner da Lance kommer tilbage med to krus i hænderne.

”Tænkt dig at sove her i nat?” siger han og kravler ind til hende i den gigantiske seng, mirakuløst nok uden at spilde.

”Medmindre du giver bære mig til min?” Pidge tager taknemmeligt imod kruset. Et stort smil flækker hendes ansigt, ved den himmelske smag af chokolade.

Lance skær ansigt ”ikke på vilkår.”

”Jeg er ikke tung.” Hun rækker tunge af ham.

”Aldrig sagt du var,” han blinker drillesygt til hende ”Men du er som en koalabjørn når du er søvnig, nægter at give slip.” Lance tager et sip af sin egen kop og må dukke sig for en pude i det samme.

”Løgner,” Pidge slår ud efter ham igen.

”Det er den skinbare sandhed Pidge.” Lance dukker sig for endnu et angreb. Heldigvis er Pidge for træt til videre krigsførsel for nu. Men Lance genkender blikket der betyder; du for betalt for det her senere.

Lance lader sig synke tilbage i puderne ”er alt parat til i overmorgen?”

”Næsten, vi mangler bare at fylde dem.”

”Bliver det kun vand?”

Pidge smiler lumsk ”det ville være for let.” De drikker chokoladen færdig og Lance går igennem sin hudpleje rutine, inde de lægger sig til at sove, i hver sin side af den store seng. Og lige meget hvad Pidge påstår, ligger Lance fuldstændig stille i løbet af natten. Ligesom han altid gør.

\--II--

 

”Se dem lige,” hviske råber lady Nyma til de nærmeste ”kan dårligt holde fingrene fra hinanden.” De omkringstående rynker på næsen, i det Lance trækker sin grinende kone med ind i skovbrynet. Selvom ingen vil indrømme det, misunder ikke så få det elskende par. Og ville ønske et lignende forhold for dem selv.

”Tror du de mistænker noget?” Spørger Lance, i det de når frem til katapulten.

”Ikke det mindste.” Pidge griner djævelsk ved synet af hendes seneste opfindelser. Hun hader normalt at stå tidligt op, men i dag, var det, det værd.

Lance tager forsigtigt en af ballonerne i hånden ”du holder aldrig op med at imponere mig” Han lægger den tilbage i bunken. ”Jeg fatter stadig ikke at du har lavet alt det her.”

”Du hjalp med katapulten.” Pidge giver ham et smil. Velvidende at Lance ville holde op med at høre efter, hvis hun prøvede at forklare den nærmere videnskab bag det hele. Ikke at Lance på nogen måde er dum, det er bare ikke ham. ”Er mester skytten klar til at forsvare sin titel?”

Nu er det Lance tur til at smile djævelsk ”bare udpeg målet.”

Pidge finder kikkerten frem. De befinder sig langt nok inde i skoven, til at forblive ubemærket. Især med deres camouflage net sat op foran dem. En anden af Pidges opfindelser, de må snart forpurre endnu en jagt, jægernes ansigtsudtryk er hyle morsomme. Op på en bakke som de er, kan de stadig nemt se deres mål.

”Hvad siger du til at vi starter med Lord Raht?”

Lance griner ”Hvilken ammunition?”

”Lad os gå med vand for nu.”

”Et styks gennemblødt Raht så gerne.” Lance trækker strengen tilbage på deres minikatapult, eller slangebøsse som Pidge kalder det. Med Pidges anvisninger er det let at spotte ham gennem træerne. Det er næsten for nemt. Lance giver slip. Og de betragter den næsten gennemsigtige ballon sejle gennem luften og ramme ham midt i panden. Den springer og gennembløder hans fornemme jakke og det omhyggeligt satte hår. Det klistrer livløst til hans hoved. De omkringstående gisper forfærdet. Han står bare der, med åben mund og stirre forvirret ud i luften.

De griner begge af hans udtryk, ind til Pidge spotter madam Dayak. Hoffets strengeste lærerinde. Kendt for sine gammeldags undervisningsteknikker, som hun ynder at kalde dem. Pidge har mange andre navne for hendes metoder. Alle hoffes unge har før eller senere fået lektioner under hende. Hun er den værste. Pidge behøver ikke engang sige noget, bare udpege hende til Lance og han nikker indforstået. Han har også haft den tvivlsomme fornøjelse af hendes undervisning.

”Vi har kun en med fiskeindvolde og medfølgende blod, fortjerner hun æren?” Pidge trommer kort fingeren mod hagen, inden hun genspejler Lance nådesløse grin.

”Helt sikkert.”

Hun ligefrem skriger, i det den ulækre ballon lander ovenpå hendes hoved og sender indvolde ned over hendes skuldre. Lance falder om af grin, i det et større stykker ligger sig på hendes opadvendte næse. Blodet løber ned af hendes magre ansigt, inden den røde og grå kjole absorbere det. Den bliver aldrig ren igen. Pidge slår en hånd for munden og gør det samme med Lance, en smule bekymret for at nogen kan høre dem. Selvom det er usandsynligt.

Skovtursgæsterne sender bekymret blikke med himlen og hvisker til hinanden. De slipper nok ikke godt fra, mere end et par skud mere. Efter flere lange minutter, da de endelig holder op med at grine. Hæver Pidge igen kikkerten og skærer med det samme ansigt ved synet af de senest ankommende gæster. Lance genkender udtrykket.

”Hvem er det?” Hun rakker ham kikkerten.

Lance laver en grimasse ”stakkels Allura.”

”Jeg ved det, så bliver man ikke mere uheldig.” Pidge ryster trist på hoved. Hun har kun talt med prinsesse Allura nogle få gange, men hun virkede venlig nok. Engang misundte hun hende, i det prinsessen er flere somre ældre end Lance og stadig ugift. Men det var inden hun blev forlovet med Galra prinsen.

”Gad vide om hun overhoved er klar over det?” Spørger Lance. Pidge trækker på skuldrene. Ved første øjekast virker Lotor både høflig og charmende. De ved kun bedre, grundet en lang vane med at lytte ved dørene, og opholde sig hvor de ikke har noget at gøre. Pidge tager kikkerten tilbage og studere Allura gennem linserne.

”Jeg er ikke sikker. Hun smiler, men det virker på mig mere høfligt end noget andet. Og hendes ryg er alt for rank, til at hun kan være afslappet.”

Lance prikker hende i siden ”du ligger kun mærke til det fordi du er et geni.”

”Og fordi vi begge er velkendte med hoffets falske masker af høflighed og facade.” Pidge vrider sig under hans finger. Lance giver hende et trist smil, inden han lyser op i et bredt grin. Pidge genkender det med voksende gru og slet skjult fryd. Det smil betyder spillopper og mulighed for store problemer.

”Lyst til at give hende noget at grine af?”

Pidge betragter han varsomt ”Hvad foreslår du?”

”Lotor.” Lance holder en vandballon op. En af dem de fyldte med kartoffelvandet, efter middagen i går. Ikke det værste i deres arsenal, men alligevel.

”Han er en prins.” Påpeger hun, Lance ruller med øjnene.

”Du hørte hvordan han behandler staben bag lukkede døre, han fortjener værre.” Pidge er helt enig. Men det kan stadig få dem i store problemer. Deres andre ofre har for længst fortrukket sig, sikkert i et forsøg på at redde ansigt og nogle få kaster stadig nervøse blikke mod himle. De har ikke så meget tid tilbage.

”Fint, men det bliver sidste skud i dag.” Lance føre hånden til panden, i hvad skal forestille en salut og griner stort til hende. Pidge ved de burde stoppe mens legen er god, men fristelsen er for stor. Lance tager omhyggeligt sigte, inden han slipper ballonen fri med uhyggelig præcision. Men der var en ting de ikke havde regnet med, Alluras personlige vagt, ridder Shiro.

”Pokkers,” mumler Lance lavmælt. I det Shiros sværd skære gennem balloen i luften og spreder dens indhold ud over både ham selv og prinsen. De bliver ikke hængende for at se reaktionerne. Lance vælter nettene ud over opfindelserne, inden han griber Pidges hånd og trækker dem med gennem skoven.

De løber så hurtigt som Pidges kjole og kortere ben tillader. De stopper endelig, tæt på hvor de først gik ind i skoven. Lance vil helst bare flygte helt fra gerningsstedet, men det vil kun virke mere mistroisk hvis de ikke vender tilbage til skovturen.

”I. Det. Mindste. Skal. Vi. Ikke. Tænke. Videre. Over. Vores. Dække.” Siger Lance, mellem gispende ånderag. Han roder op i Pidges lange hår og niver de røde kinder. Pidge slår irriteret hans hånd væk.

”Vi er i så store problemer.” Hun begynder at lave et værre rod, ud af hans i forvejen uordentlige tøj. ”Hvordan kunne Shiro se ballonen, de er så godt som gennemsigtige og den kom oppefra.”

”Jeg har hørt at han skulle være god, men...” Lance trækker på skuldrene ”Der er en grund til at han passer på prinsessen.”

Pidge roder med sin kjole ”vi holder os fra ham i fremtiden.” Det er ikke et spørgsmål og Lance er helt enig.

”Klar?” Han tilbyder hendes sin arm. Pidge tager en dyb indånding og nikker.

”Klar.” Hun tager den tilbudte arm og nærmest klistre sig til Lance side. Mens hendes hjerne køre scenario efter scenario af alt der kan gå galt, er han en beroligende tilstedeværelse. I det de bryder frem fra skoven, finder Lance hendes hånd og giver den et klem. Hans blik er fuldt med så meget omsorg, at det kalder et smil frem på hendes læber.

De omkringstående sender dem og deres rodede udsendende smørrede grin, dårligt skjult bag vinglas og vifter. Men det betyder bare at deres dække virker. Men Pidge kan mærke hårene i nakken rejse sig og undgår omhyggeligt at kigge i Shiros retning. De må være mere forsigtige i fremtiden.

”Når vi kommer hjem, får jeg Hunk til at bage kage, til vi begge revner.” Mumler Lance i hendes øre. Og Pidge kan ikke lade være med at smile. Hvis du spørger Lance, kan det meste løses med Hunks fantastiske bagning. Måske har han ret, den har i hvert fald aldrig skadet.


End file.
